


First Time Meeting

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Break Up, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You just broke up with your long time boyfriend after he started to cheat on you and you bump into a guy who u never knew but will change your life foreverThis is my 3rd Markiplier X reader story i really hope you guys enjoy this one. i have a lot of fun writing these :) if i ever do mess up on the codes in the story please tell me so i can fix them i'm still new with all the code words and stuff i'm learning little by little





	First Time Meeting

You just wanted to get away from it all, you just broke up with your long time boyfriend H/N. You were at the movies and you found H/N flirting with a girl by the snack bar after you came out of the ladies room. 

You were pissed and said you are threw H/N and said, “find your own way home.” You stormed off and headed to your car. You were mumbling cusswords under your breath and didn’t see where you were walking and boom you bumped into someone and fell flat on your butt. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you okay?” As the guy put out his hand and you were like “I’m fine” you take his hand and get up and just stares into his eyes. “Hi” you say. “Hello there, I’m Mark” as he puts out his hand. “I’m Y/N” and shakes his hand. “So what’s wrong, it looks like you have been crying?” “Oh, I just broke up with my boyfriend H/N I found him making out with another girl at the snack bar when we were at the movies.” 

“Oh, that sucks I’m sorry, well I know I just met you but would you like to go get a coffee with me, I’m in town today for a show this weekend.” “Concert?” “Yes, I have my own show its called Markiplier’s You’re Welcome Tour, we are playing at your theater this weekend.” “Oh, that’s cool.” “I have an extra ticket if you would like to come along?” 

“Sure” you said. So you headed down to Starbucks and had a coffee together and you were telling Mark more about H/N and what happened. Mark just couldn’t keep his eyes off you, he don’t know why this H/N fella had done that to you. You were beautiful and he wanted to get to know you more. 

Mark looked at his phone “I have to get going Y/N we have soundcheck and some skits to go over before the show tomorrow night, I hope to see you at the show.” “Sure, I’d love to see the show.” “Good, when you come just go to the box office and tell them your name and say Mark has a ticket for you and they will give it to you and let you in. if you have any trouble here.” Mark handed you a piece of paper, on the paper was his phone number. “Call me if anything happens, also call me after the show tomorrow night, we can meet up and have another coffee, I’ll let you meet my friends also.” 

“Okay” you, said and they got up and you hugged him and Mark gave you a kiss on the cheek. You blushed and headed back to your car while Mark got a taxi and headed to the theater to do his soundcheck. You raced back home and went straight to your computer and looked up Mark on YouTube and you watched a couple of his videos and couldn’t wait to see him live with his friends. They were amazing and you just laughed at all of Mark’s jokes. 

After hours of watching Mark’s videos and listening to him sing you were sleepy so you headed off to bed and couldn’t wait for the show tomorrow. Mark had left you a text message in the morning saying to come to the theater tomorrow and hour before the show and there will be a ticket waiting for you in the box office. Just tell them what I told you and they will give you the ticket. 

You had a few hours to kill before the show so you headed to the store and got a new set of clothes for the show. After that you deiced to grab something to eat before the show. It was time for the show and you headed to the box office and did what Mark told you to do. 

“Yup Mark was saving this for you, here you go.” You grab your ticket from the ticket guy and head to the door and wait for them to open. You were shown to your seat and on your seat there was a note taped to the chair. It read “Y/N here is your seat, front row dead center hope you like this seat I had to pull a lot of strings to get it for you but its yours. After the show try to meet me outside in the back of the theater and we will go get that coffee, love Mark.” 

You enjoyed the show very well it was very fun your favorite part was the dance off and seeing Mark sing at the start of the show was amazing. After the show you made your way though the crowd at the merch table and headed to the back by the bus. You saw a crowd of people waiting to meet Mark and his friends so you just blended in with them and waited for Mark to come out. 

First to come out was Tyler and Ethan the crowd of people went crazy and they were signing pictures and taking pictures with other fans you got photo’s with everybody. Then Mark came out and everybody cheers even louder. Mark spots you and points a finger at you, gesturing to just wait a few minutes. You nod your head and sit on a bench across the street from the bus. 

After a few minutes go by and Mark is done with everybody they all leave and Mark and you are the only ones outside. “Wow, you are sure a popular guy.” “Yeah, we are used to it now, we didn’t know how this tour would of gone bad and we thought of just sneaking out and not get onto the bus until later because we would get run over by the fans. No they respect us and give us love.” 

“That’s sweet, so where are we going to get a coffee?” “I saw a café down the road from here so its not far for a walk.” “Yeah, I took a taxi here I didn’t feel like wasting gas.” “Ah I hear you” said Mark. You got to the café and Mark poked his head in and looked around for any fans, thank goodness there wasn’t any so you and Mark headed upstairs and grabbed a booth. 

“So what will you be having?” “I’ll have a ice roast mocha.” Mark smiled and got one also. After a few drinks and some snacks Mark couldn’t keep his hands off of your knee and you kept groping him underneath the table. Mark was just sighing and he whispered into your ear “let’s get out of here.” 

Mark takes your hand and leads you downstairs and he whistles for a taxi. The taxi arrives and he helps you in and the taxi driver asks “where to?” you give your address and the taxi driver leads you to your house. In the taxi Mark starts to kiss and nip at your neck and you are just feeling up his chest with your hand. 

“Hey kids, not in here okay, wait till you get home.” “Sorry” you both said and kept your cool. You just cuddled up to Mark and waited till you got to your house. A half-hour later you arrived at your house. Mark pays the taxi driver and he opens your door and helps you out of the car. The taxi driver speeds off. 

You walk up to your door and unlock it and throw your purse on the couch and Mark scoops you up and asks, “where is your bedroom?” “Down the hallway to the left.” You walk to the hallway while you nip on Mark’s neck, right on his pulse point feeling it beat underneath your lips, its turning you on so far you cant tell who’s pulse is racing faster yours or Mark’s 

Mark finds your bedroom and sees a cat on the bed “got to go kitty.” Mark lays you down on the bed and scoots your cat out of the room and Mark closes the door with a soft tap of his foot. While Mark was shutting the door you went into your bathroom and brought out some candles and lit them and put them on each bedside table and walked back over to Mark. 

Mark held onto you while slowly taking off your shirt. “Mark you sure do have soft hands for playing guitar and also using a mouse a lot.” “I like to keep them soft” said Mark. “I like them” as you take his fingers and start to suck on them. Mark moans out your name and you can see the bulge in his pants get big “someone wants to play?” 

“Yes’ growls out Mark as you run your hand over the bulge. Mark just shivers at your touch and moans out in pleasure. “Please release me.” You say okay and kneel down and takes his zipper into your teeth and slowly unzip his pants with your teeth. Mark seeing this is just turning him on ten folds. If he could get any harder he don’t know what he would do. 

Mark is just running his hands though your hair while you pull down his pants and slips his dick though the slit of his boxers and slowly starts to stroke him off while he is just moaning out your name. Mark pre-cums a bit and you lick it up and Mark whines out with the touch of your tongue on his member. 

Mark then breathes out “you are still wearing to much clothes.” Mark starts to unclip your bra and reveilles your breast to him and he takes one of your nipples into his mouth and starts to slowly suck on it while running a hand over your face and neck. Mark can feel your pulse jumping under his fingertips, he just loves the feeling of it. 

You start to unbutton his shirt and reveal his toned chest; you run your hands up and down his chest and stop on his left breast. Feeling his heartbeat beating underneath your palm, you just love the feel of that because it’s beating for you and you only right now. Mark now standing naked in front of you he takes off the last clothing on you, your undies and now both in your birthday suits Mark leads you to the bed. 

“Do you have any lube and condoms?” “Yes, I do Mark in the side drawer.” Mark opens up the drawer and grabs out the lube and its strawberry scented and fire and ice comdons. “Ooh you got the kinky stuff, don’t you love?” “Yes me and H/N liked fruit and kinkyness.” “Ah, I see well so do I.” “Good” you said. “Would you do the honors love?” “Yes” you take the lube and lubes up the condom and puts it on his dick. 

Mark decides to tease you a bit before entering you, he starts to lick one nipple while running his other hand down your center and enters one finger in your hole and starts to stretch you out getting you ready for his harding member. “Baby you’re so tight, how long has it been since you and H/N made love?” “It’s been a couple of months love.” “Ah, well after I’m threw with you, you won’t want anybody else.” 

You just growl out his name and he enters one more finger and starts to sisscor you with his fingers. You moan out in pleasure and moans out his name. You latch down onto his neck and start to suck leaving a mark of your own claming Mark as yours. “Are you ready love?” “Yes, Mark take me away.” Mark poses himself at your middle “welcome to the pleasure dome baby” and he plows into you. 

You gasp out in pleasure and pain while adjusting to Mark’s size after a few seconds Mark finds your spot and you just cry out in pleasure. “Oh god Mark, yes hit that spot.” Mark growls out your name and you both are making music with your heaving breathing, racing heartbeats and moans and yells of pleasure. It smells like sex and strawberries in the room and scented candles. 

Mark picks up his pace “baby I’m about to cum.” “Let it go hon.” Mark licks both of your nipples, you are just over the edge with that and that makes you spill your seed and Mark does th same into the condom and he growls out in pleasure, yelling out your name. With that being spent Mark pulls out of you and rolls over on the bed onto his back and catches his breath. 

You lay down next to him your head on his chest hearing his fast heartbeat return to a normal rate as you both catch your breaths. “Mark that was amazing, you are such a great love maker.” “Thank you Y/N” as he kisses you. After relaxing you both have a shower and head off to bed. Mark had to leave tomorrow morning to head to the next city for the tour. 

You took Mark back to the hotel where he was staying and you gave him your number and e-mail. “I want to see you again Mark.” “Of course I want to see you to Y/N.” After the tour Mark calls up you and invites you to come to LA for a month and you catch up on each other and play around again. 

A few years later 

Mark has asked you to marry him and you accept and down the road you and Mark have a beatfuil wedding in Mark’s hometown in Ohio. You had become pregent and you had a beautiful baby B/N or G/N M/N Fischbach. 

The end.


End file.
